Captains' Love: A Toshiro x Momo story
by FallenAngel2298
Summary: 1)This is a Bleach story. I don't own Bleach. 2)This is a lemon. Don't read it if you don't know what that is. (A/N: I love reviews and PM's with advice. So even if you don't like the story, let me know why, and what you think I could do to change it. Compliments are always welcome, though I don't expect many.) (A/N #2: On indefinite hiatus. Got writer's block for this one. Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bleach and if I did, shit would go DOWN.**

**This story is a lemon. If you aren't familiar with the term or are under 18, I suggest you look it up first. Minors, I don't know exactly what the laws on this are, but you probably shouldn't read this. I don't know any of you or what your situation is, it's your call, but... keep it in mind.**

Momo leaned back onto Toshiro and sighed. It was such a pain that his job as captain generated so much paperwork. Her promotion to the same rank had been so recent that she had yet to be forced to do any, so she had nothing requiring her attention as of yet. At least he sat on the couch so she could lean against him while he signed form after form. The paperwork piled up so much lately that they could never do anything but sit together; each goddamn form HAD to be done PERFECTLY and ON TIME. Which was a pretty standard request considering that the Shinigami basically formed an army, which had to be managed properly, but she thought that a four foot stack of paper on top of his other duties was a bit much to ask. She sighed again.

"Momo, unless you have some form of respiratory problem, I have to ask you to quiet down for me to get through all this stuff."

Feh. Always a cold exterior, just as chilled as his Zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. Only Momo understood that his statement was actually, "Are you okay, does your throat hurt?". Most people, upon hearing that comment, would just assume he was being an asshole to his girlfriend, but she caught the underlying meaning. Toshiro, being the youngest captain ever (Momo was a year older than him, though that was not a big deal when your lifespan is more or less infinite), had to command the respect of his troops, and therefore had to present the furthest thing possible from a whining child.

"Shiro-chan..."

This was another one of his quirks. If anyone else called him 'Toshiro', let alone 'Shiro-chan', he would immediately say, in a voice so cold that it could cause grown men to run and cry, "I think you mean... 'Hitsugaya-taichou'." But from Momo, it was taken as the perfect endearment.

"What do you need?"

This statement was spoken brusquely, but, again, Momo knew that he was being kind in his thoughts.

"I'm really bored, can't we go out to get some food or something?"

"If you think sitting there is boring, you should try doing all this paperwork. I would love nothing more than to go eat something, but unfortunately, as captain of squad ten, I have to do all of the troop status reports for the Shinigami corps, from food supplies to personal sickness."

"Wait, Shiro-chan... who told you that you have to do the status reports for everyone?"

"It was Kyouraku-taichou, of course. He told me when I became captain that I would have to take care of everyone's status reports, except for squad one of course. Each captain has a different group of reports to make."

At this, Momo could not help but laugh.

"What?"

"Shiro-chan, there ARE no other sets of reports that need to be turned in on a daily basis. That's why none of the other captains ever have paperwork to do, because Kyouraku-taichou tricked you into doing it all so he could nap all day! You have so much more work than the other captains because you're filling out twelve times as many forms as you need to!"

"Please tell me you are kidding."

"Nope, I'm perfectly serious."

"Damn that bastard! I'm gonna go beat the hell out of him, get my cloak. No, wait, I think I'll just not do any of their reports for them anymore. We'll see who's laughing when the Head Captain comes after them after a couple of weeks."

Hinamori stood up and told him that if he wanted to do that he would at least have to let them know about it.

"Why? They stuck me with all their work ever since I became a captain!"

"Shiro-chan, think about it. Nobody deserves to face the Head Captain's rage. If he figured out that all eleven of them had been slacking he would most likely release Ryujin Jakka and beat the lot of them within an inch of their lives."

"But..."

"But nothing. Send them Hell Butterflies to tell them you busted them and let the matter drop."

No one else would be allowed to tell the boy captain something like that. Even if a person mustered enough of a sack to stand up to him, he would freeze it off. The captain of Squad Ten took absolutely no shit. Except from his girlfriend, who gave him enough shit to make up for everyone else, given that she was the only one that could. Even so, a simple statement like the one she just made (Hinamori was not a very assertive person, so when she gives a command you listen) could not possibly cow the famous 'boy with a frozen solid viewpoint' completely.

"...convince me."

"I shouldn't have to convince you. In fact, _you_ should be trying to convince _me_ to forgive you, given that you have sacrificed so much time that we should have been out on dates with because of your gullibility. You should have known that Kyouraku was messing with you the moment that he told you that you had to do a single report on all the squads. That would be a stupid way of organizing things! Why wouldn't the job be given to each of the captains individually? Each captain knows his own squad better than anyone else could. Fucking dumbass. Now, send out those Hell Butterflies or I swear on my Zanpakuto I will bitch-slap you upside the head so hard, you'll be so confused with the concussion that Hyourinmaru will turn into a fire dragon."

Hinamori was not the type to give reprimands or long speeches, or swear, or threaten violence. So when she did, you REALLY listened. To tell the truth, she did not really feel any of those things but she knew it was the only thing she could do to protect the other captains. Toshiro realized how she felt, decided that his anger was less important to him than her happiness, and conceded.

"Fine, I'm sending them."

He called for eleven butterflies and issued the messages.

"Thanks for seeing reason, Shiro-chan."

"Hmm... I think I deserve a reward for that, don't you?"

"Mmmm..."

Momo put her arms around his neck and kissed him. After she pulled away, she took out the bun and pins and let her hair hang down. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair down, and Toshiro never allowed her to wear it straight in the presence of other people. But here, in the guarded captain's quarters, with a released Hyourinmaru guarding the door... they were completely alone and he basked in her beauty.

She embraced him again and kissed him. This time, he responded and she felt her self-control slipping away. He pushed her against the wall, still kissing her, but now stroking her hair, face and shoulders. When she started rubbing his back, she knew she saw his eyes close as he continued kissing her, and she thought, "He's mine."

They moved towards the bedroom door. A push opened the paper-paneled barrier and she pushed him on the bed. She continued kissing him, and felt her robe being removed.

"...Mmm..."

This sound escaped Toshiro as his hands explored her warm back. He wasted little time removing her bra and panties, then realized that he too was naked. When did that happen? But he was so mentally unaware that it was unsurprising, and, anyways, concentrating on kissing her and feeling her up was much more enjoyable than wondering how she had removed his Shihakusho without him noticing.

Toshiro knew that Momo never took the first move into anything, in fact, he'd been surprised when she kissed him since she had never initiated sex. She always left that to him. So he didn't wait, he just moved his member up between her legs, then glanced up at her. He saw approval in her eyes, so he continued, thrusting gently a bit at a time until he was fully inside. He paused there to administer more kisses before continuing. He knew perfectly well that she was very fragile and could not take it if he were to go hard and fast. He was fine with that, mostly because he loved her so much that it would wrench his heart to do that to her. So he continued thrusting in and out, in and out, gently, lovingly. Her eyes showed that her mind was empty except for the desire for more. He recognized that and moved slightly faster, but gently, gently. Her every breath caught in her throat and turned into a moan, a very endearing moan. He loved the feeling that accompanied that sound, the feeling that she was overwhelmingly happy. Their love was self-perpetuating; every happiness of Momo's increased Toshiro's, and vice versa.

"S-Shiro-chan.."

He looked at her briefly to make sure she was not actually addressing him, and then returned to what he was doing. And that something was extremely enjoyable for both of them, such that Momo's moans were rising into quiet shrieks. He sensed that she was ready for more, so he increased the speed and intensity of his actions. Her shrieks rose into screams, and he sensed that she was getting close...

Oh, gods. Oh, gods. He was inside her and the motions were robbing her of breath, feelings, and sanity. She could feel nothing but his manhood, hear nothing but his labored breath, say nothing but wordless screams. A tide of joy rose inside her, and it caused her to tense. She could do nothing about it but scream louder, for the intensity of it was beyond anything she could act upon. Any moment, it would release.

"Shiro-chan, I'm coming... ah.. Ah.. AH!"

The rising tide of pure and untempered lust rose inside her and overflowed. With a huge scream, she climaxed and the contractions of her muscles rocked her to her core...

Fuck. FUCK! He too was feeling the growth of an orgasm, and now she was _convulsing_, the feeling of which multiplied the sensation.

"Gah... SHIT!"

The outburst marked the completion of his orgasm. Waves of light flowed over his soul, causing him to lose all of his strength. He fell onto her, both gasping, and his vision dimmed. With the last of his energy, he pulled the blankets of his bed onto them.

_Later_

Momo awoke to light shining through the windows.

Toshiro was already gone, though she suspected he would not have gone far without awakening her. See, there was the sound of him pulling up a chair in the kitchen of his quarters.

After getting up and dressing, she exited the room to the sight of Toshiro in a chair at the table. There was no food in front of him.

"Good morning, Shiro-cha...?"

The sound died in her throat as she noticed he was trying to say something. She knew that he was about to ask something important, and also that anything she said to prompt him would make it harder for him to say.

After a moment, he blurted it out.

"Momo, will you marry me?"

"...?!"

**A/N: Yup. No way am I telling you guys the next part yet. I am a huge fan of cliffhangers. I've already written the plot for a the second chapter, but first, it needs editing, and two, I wanna make you all suffer for a bit. So that won't be up for a few days. Thanks for reading and please give me any advice you have for me. In particular, I need help with tricks to being less formal and clinical during the lemon scenes. See ya in a few days!**

**On a side note, I don't consider myself a pedophile for being a Momo x Toshiro shipper, given that they're each like ten times my age despite their appearances. You can look at it differently if you want, but I wrote this because I think they're a really cute couple. And then it turned into a lemon 'cause I can never write anything else, haha.**

**The exposition of this story was a touch weak, sorry about that. But that was what I had, therefore, there it is. So sue me.**

**See ya whenever my next chapter comes up! Maybe 3-4 days, could be less if I get an idea in the middle of the night that has to be written down, which happens to me. For the moment, I'm going to bed. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Momo could not breathe, she could not see, she could not hear. She was riveted to her spot in the doorway. An offer of marriage from Shiro-chan... her mind could not even comprehend it...

Toshiro was beginning to worry. She had been standing there for a full minute without blinking or even, barely, breathing.

"Momo...? If you don't want it, I can always retract the offer..."

"NO!"

The near-removal of the statement shocked her out of her reverie. She jumped on Toshiro, hugging him tightly and whispering into his ear:

"Baka... of course I'll marry you... how could you even need to ask..."

"Well, you seemed pretty frightened by it, so I assumed you didn't want it."

Toshiro's usual brusque manner was beginning to return.

"Oh, stop it. You know perfectly well that I was petrified just from the suddenness of it."

"Do you want to go to the Head Captain's now or later?"

"Well... now, I suppose. First we have to get through him asking us 500 times if we're sure, then he gives his whole stupid speech, then we have to rearrange the squads because we're captains, and only then can we move on to planning the whole marriage."

_Later_

"Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

This was the latest of the various versions of the same question that the Head Captain Yamamoto had been repeating for almost an hour now, some in exceedingly extensive speeches. Momo responded for what seemed the thousandth time:

"Hai, Yamamoto-taich-"

But this time, Toshiro, who had been more or less quiet through the whole thing, cut her off.

"Oh, for fuck's sake... Taichou, we've told you at least a hundred times now, we're sure. Please stop."

"There, there now, youngster, you never can be too careful about this kind of commitment, you're Shinigami you know, and captains at that, of course not, no, you never can..."

This sentence disassembled into almost unintelligible muttering from the Head Captain that lasted for at least a minute. After he was completely quiet for a few seconds, he started his usual speech.

"Now, Hitsugaya-chan, and you, Hinamori-chan, you two know that your love is a great gift. Kami-sama has chosen to bless you with each other, and-"

But Hitsugaya seemed to be in an interrupting mood.

"How can you believe in God, you're basically one yourself-"

No one had dared to interrupt Yamamoto during his speech. He treated this young captain to a very curt response.

"Now, when you are wiser, young grasshoppa (A/N: YES, I had to. That's right, I did.), you will understand it's never smart to believe that there's nothing bigger than you.. yes.. now where was I? Oh yes... Kami-sama has chosen to bless you with each other, and you will always be the greatest thing each of you will ever have... ah, but I ramble on, you've both heard the full speech dozens of times. Let's get down to business. You're both aware, of course, that I can't have a married couple in two different squads, so that raises the question of what to do with you two. Which of you is to remain captain, and which will become the lieutenant of the other? Since Hisagi-kun married Matsumoto-chan and he was promoted to captain of squad 9 and she made his lieutenant, and you, Momo-chan, have not been assigned one yet, neither squad 10 or squad 5 has a lieutenant. It could go either way easily."

"I'll become Shiro-chan's lieutenant. I know how he loves paperwork and I couldn't take that away from him. But then what will you do with Squad 5, it won't have a captain or lieutenant now. What are you planning, I see that crafty grin of yours!"

"I'm calling in Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan, a fifty year honeymoon is plenty for anyone. He's barely killed a Hollow for 150 years since I made him a full Shinigami. The last of his family died 125 years ago, so he has nothing to keep him back if Kuchiki-chan becomes his lieutenant and is with him."

"Really? I would make Kuchiki-san the captain, he doesn't have any organizational skills at all, and she has her bankai now too. In fact the two of us finished ours together right before they got married. Shiro-chan, can you believe it's been 50 years?"

"How could he not, you've both physically matured quite a bit over these last decades, and you can bet that he's noticed it. At least in you, anyways."

If Hitsugaya had ever flushed, he came his closest then.

"Well, you're my girlfriend... of course I'm paying attention to the fact that you look eighteen in human years now... it's my job to look at you isn't it?"

Momo could do nothing but laugh at the sight of the ice-cold and impassive captain of squad ten, looking embarrassed and stuttering.

Yamamoto was done with the moment of lightheartedness, he was ready to get back to business.

"That means the chart will look something like this now..."

He quickly sketched a table of captains and lieutenants on a paper on his desk.

Squad Two

Captain: Shihoin Yoruichi Lieutenant: Soi-Fon

Squad Three

Captain: Ichimaru Gin Lieutenant: Izuru Kira

Squad Four

Captain: Unohana Retsu Lieutenant: Kotetsu Isane

Squad Five

Captain/Lieutenant: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia (Order TBA)

Squad Six

Captain: Kuchiki Byakuya Lieutenant: Abarai Renji

Squad Seven

Captain: Komamura Saijin Lieutenant: Tetsuzaemon Iba

Squad Eight

Captain: Kyouraku Shunsui Lieutenant: Ise Nanao

Squad Nine

Captain: Hisagi Shuhei Lieutenant: Matsumoto Rangiku

Squad Ten

Captain: Hitsugaya Toshiro Lieutenant: Hinamori Momo

Squad Eleven

Captain: Kenpachi Zaraki Lieutanant: Kusajishi Yachiru

Squad Twelve

Captain: Kisuke Urahara Lieutenant: Kurotsuchi Nemu

At this, Momo stopped the Head Captain.

"Urahara-san? But Kurotsuchi-taichou..."

"Kurotsuchi died almost a year ago trying to prove that he was immortal, and then we called back Kisuke-kun. Goodness, girl, one would think you would keep track of these things."

"Oh..."

Squad Thirteen

Captains: Ukitake Jushiro, Mugumura Kensei. Lieutenant: N/A

"Oh, yes, that's how you fixed that problem, I'd forgotten. Kensei-san wanted to be a captain again but there were no openings... so you made them co-captains and removed the lieutenant position while Kuchiki-san was out on her trip."

"Yes, indeed. Now that the Gotei 13 won't fall apart, let's get down to planning the wedding. We haven't had a two-captain marriage for millennia, so this will be an occasion to remember."

**A/N: Hey all, this one got edited faster than I thought it would with some help from my GF. She gave me some pointers on how Fanfiction's grammar tends to work (She hasn't published anything as of yet but reads a lot), so hopefully this flows better. On a side note, I am aware of how the storyline works, so let's just assume that Orihime brought Ichimaru and Yamamoto back to life somehow or other, okay?**

**Also, forgive me, but I find Kensei REALLY badass, so I couldn't resist making him a captain in some fashion or other, so this is how I made it work out.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter Three just hit me in the head, so if I can write it quickly and edit it, it might be up in two hours or so. If it's not, expect it tomorrow (12/16/13) for your enjoyment in the late afternoon. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, sorry for this up so late. I didn't intend to get so busy this afternoon, but I did. The best-laid plans of mice and men so often go astray, right? Anyways, here it is.**

**By the way, HitsugayaHinamoriLovesToshiro, I was actually trying to convey that they'd slept together before, but that Hinamori was still too shy to initiate anything. I felt like that was in character for her. Sorry if that was confusing; it means I did not do a good enough job! I'll take special care in developing the details of their relationship from now on.**

Ichigo pulled Rukia a little closer to him. He loved these evenings. He'd been experiencing them for almost 51 years since their marriage, but they never diminished for him. He loved the feeling of her hair as he stroked it, when she leaned back onto him as they lay on the couch, just enjoying each others' company. Where were they again? It didn't matter. They moved every month. No, wait, that's right. They were in Malibu, California. But again, that was of little to no interest to him. She was all that mattered, the sole focus of his every day. The source of his happiness. And right now, he could use some extra happiness. She was rather small, so she was easy to manipulate physically. That is what he did now, pulling her up onto his chest.

"Ah, so that's what you're after, Ichigo? Aren't you getting a bit forward, I haven't expressed any interest in you yet tonight."

"Every night for fifty years you play hard to get, and every night for fifty years you fail miserably. Come on, Rukia, you know you want me."

"Presumptuous, aren't you? Well, in this case you're right. I assume foreplay isn't necessary at this point?"

"Mmm... you're eager, aren't you?"

Ichigo pushed her off him and gained his feet, lifting her to her own. He bent down – far down – to kiss her. Between kisses, she asked a question.

"All this time, and you still need to remind me you're taller than I am? Grow up, already."

Ichigo refused to dignify that with a response, which elicited a chuckle from her. He cut that off with another kiss, this one deeper, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm..."

The next thing Ichigo knew was that he was on the bed in their hotel room, and she was on top of him, kissing him over and over again. Ichigo was quite comparable to Toshiro, in that he was lost completely when his girl obliged his wishes. He knew quite well what he wanted next, and reached over and removed her shirt. Rukia had neglected to undress herself, knowing perfectly well that he loved doing it for her. Men. Don't they ever do anything differently?

Ichigo sensed her train of thought and decided to interrupt it before it left the station. They were both fully naked now, and he reached between her legs and began rubbing gently.

"Ahh... Ahh..."

The train of thought, which had been boarding at the station, completely disappeared along with the station itself. Both had been obliterated by pure ecstasy, as he began to push his fingers in and out of her slit.

She decided to return the favor, and went down on him. Removing his boxers, she noted that he was already almost fully erect. Oh, Ichigo, you've always been so easy. But this train of thought didn't make it out either, as a quick jerk of his hand between her legs brought her quickly and fully back to the present. She sensed his impatience and, placing her lips on his now fully erect penis, took it into her mouth and swished her tongue around it. She, noting the immediate tensing of his muscles, began sucking on the tip of the perhaps 6 inch long rod and moving back and forth on it, using what space in her mouth that she had. Oh, he liked that, she could tell. Mostly by the way that he gasped and seemed to lose all ability to move. He was no longer playing with her pussy, he was too absorbed in her blowing him to pay any attention to that.

She was wet enough by now, and he was certainly fully erect, so she climbed on top of him and let him take her to the extent of his desires.

He plunged himself in and out of her at full speed, causing every breath she took to be choked. She shrieked at every penetration, and the feelings built quickly; the flowing of the river of joy was pulling her along, and was not about to stop. Ichigo was experiencing the same thing, but was less vocal about it; Rukia's cries were becoming louder and louder, and added to his own, similar, feelings.

"Ichigo, faster, please, faster, yes, fuck me, harder, SHIT I'M COMING!"

"Gah... FUCK!"

The exclamations of the two of them marked the release of the dammed river. The waters came gushing forth, literally as well as figuratively. The juices of their combined efforts covered a portion of the sheets, and this caused a complaint from Rukia.

"Oh, come on, I have to wash those now. Don't look at me like that, I'll admit it was worth it, but still..."

"You could always let the hotel maids do that..."

"I would never ask them to do such a thing, even if only because I wouldn't want them catching your stupidity."

"Rukia, even if idiocy was an STD, and even if I had it, then your logic is still flawed because you would be a stuttering zombie by now, with all the times you've taken it."

"I'm your wife, I'm immune."

They were interrupted mid-laugh by a knock on the hallway door. With merely a glance at each other, wondering who it could be, they re-dressed as fast as they could.

Opening the door, they found Momo and Toshiro standing there. Rukia was the first one to break the silence.

"Momo-chan, Toshiro-ku – oops, I mean, Hitsugaya-taichou. What brings you here? Wait, Momo, where's your captain's coat? Why are you wearing the lieutenant's badge? Wait.. OHMYGOSH ARE YOU TWO MARRIED I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU DID WE MISS THE WEDDING?"

"Yes, hello to you too, Kuchiki-san."

This was Toshiro's dry reply. A glance from Momo told him to keep his mouth shut. Surprisingly, he did.

"No, Kuchiki-san, I'm just now engaged to Shiro-chan, we'll be married later. We wouldn't dream of having the ceremony without you. But do you know what that means?"

Ichigo cut in at this point.

"I assume this has something to do with us, since you are here?"

"Yes, me leaving squad five to be with Shiro-chan means we have no officers in that squad. That's where you come in."

"NO THANK YOU, GOODBYE!"

Ichigo tried to shut the door, but was stopped by Rukia and got a smack upside the head for it besides.

"Don't be rude, Ichigo. I assume you have the official orders and equipment for it?"

"Yes, here are the captain's robe and lieutenant's patch. Actually, Yamamoto-soutaichou did not specify which one of you was to be captain. If it was up to me, I would make Kuchiki-san captain, because I know firsthand how hard the paperwork is, and I think we all know that Ichigo can't do desk jobs worth a damn."

Now it was Momo's turn to chide her fiance.

"Shiro-chan, you didn't have to say it like that..."

"Eh, it's fine, I know as well as he does that I hate paperwork. But I think I'm going to have to claim the job of Captain for myself anyways."

"Oh, why not me?"

"Because if I can't get you to follow orders as your husband, maybe I can do it as your captain."

She punched him on the arm fondly.

"Heh, that won't help a bit. But still, Ichigo, you be Captain. I don't want that kind of responsibility, and you're stronger than me anyways. Don't worry, I'll do your paperwork for you."

"See, Toshiro, this is the kind of devotion you get from your wife. She's willing to do the things you absolutely can't stand just because she wants you to be happier."

"See, Ichigo, this is the kind of informality you don't get to take with me, even if you are a captain now. You will still refer to me as "Hitsugaya-taichou", do you understand?"

"Okay, okay, Toshiro, have it your way."

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

"Fine, Hitsugaya-taichou, happy?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Toshiro was indeed quite happy. He missed bantering with Ichigo, which was one of the most fun things he did. Since Ichigo had been gone these fifty years, he had missed out of that. All the other guys his age were too frightened of his anger to stand up to him on this point, so Ichigo was the only one that could be trusted to have an argumentative interchange with.

Later

Rukia was done with paperwork, and ready to say hello to some old friends.

"Well, we're settled all of our squad reorganization. Let's find Momo and Toshiro, and get all of our other friends together, let's have a party!"

Ichigo was less thrilled.

"I fuckin' hate parties."

"Oh, shut up."

**A/N: You know it's a good story if it ends with Ichigo being told to shut up, right? Of course it does. In any case, sorry for being so late with putting this up, again, life happens. And it happened to me. I have no promises for the next chapter, I'll be busy for a while. I'll work on it while I can, but the only guarantee I can make is that it will be within the next two weeks. You know, Christmas shopping and all that. For now, it's midnight where I'm at, and I want to try to get up the next chapter for Gaining Affection before I go to sleep, so I'll cut this off here. See ya later!**


End file.
